Captain's Girl
by Articulate Owl
Summary: What happens when Kathryn and Chakotay find that they aren't alone on New Earth?


**A/N: Just something I started a while back. I will continue if there's interest. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voyager . . . .**

 **Enjoy!**

Chakotay was building a nightstand for Kathryn when he heard it; another plasma storm. He knew she was out in the woods but there was no time to look for her and he knew that she would want him to get inside. Securing anything that could be damaged, he headed inside the shelter and prayed that Kathryn had heard the storm coming and found some protection. The storm was overhead now, and Chakotay decided to confer with his spirit guide in order to ease his worry.

Kathryn was hanging on to that tree for dear life. She knew that if she let go she would be swept away by the plasma storm. The wind was picking up and the 'plasma lightning' was getting closer. She looked around frantically, she wasn't safe here, but there was nowhere to go that would provide any better protection. Then, she heard a rustling in the bushes and tried to crouch behind the tree to hide. It was no use, she was still clearly visible. But, to Kathryn's surprise a young, human, teen appeared in the bushes. The girl was using trees to pull herself forward and calling to Kathryn, "Hey! It's not safe out here! Don't you know this is a plasma storm?!" She was shouting, but Kathryn could barely hear her over the wind. Extending her hand, the girl yelled,"Take my hand! We need to get to shelter!"

Kathryn was puzzled, who was this girl? Should she trust her? On one hand, this could be some sort of trap, on the other, she would almost certainly die if she stayed out here. It was an obvious choice, Kathryn grabbed the girl's outstretched hand and used it to pull herself forward.

They stumbled through bushes, pushing through the raging wind, always hanging onto each other and the trees for support. As they reached a small area free of bushes, Kathryn noticed a structure that looked like a lean-to but was partially made with pieces of metal. This structure was where the girl pulled her.

Once inside, there was no need to yell anymore and Kathryn extended a hand to the girl saying, "I'm Kathryn Janeway, former captain of the Federation starship Voyager."

Slowly as if she was unsure of herself the teen shook Kathryn's hand and replied, "I'm Sabine Amador, it's nice to meet you Captain. I remember when everyone in Starfleet was talking about how you were going to take command Voyager once she was built. So Starfleet has finally found a way to send ships to the Delta Quadrant?"

"I'm afraid not, we were taken here by a creature by the Caretaker." Kathryn sighed dejectedly, but suddenly becoming suspicious of Sabine as she remembered something that the girl had said. "How do you know about Starfleet?" She asked.

Shifting on the ground, Sabine tried to get comfortable before answering, "My father was an engineer on the U.S.S. Enterprise. When I was 8, Lt. Cmdr. Data took me out in a shuttle to study a subspace anomaly for school. It suddenly started to pull us in and the Enterprise only had time to beam one out, so I forced Data to go. The shuttle crashed on this planet and I've been here ever since, I'm 15 now. What are you doing here without your crew, and what did you mean by 'former-captain'?" Sabine seemed to perk up when she wasn't talking about herself, although she didn't seem unhappy when Kathryn asked her questions.

Getting more and more curious by the minute, Kathryn answered, "My first officer Chakotay and I contracted a so far incurable disease that would have killed us except for the fact that this planet's atmosphere protects us from the effects of the disease. I was originally doing research to try to cure the disease so that we could leave in the shuttle that Voyager left for us, but my equipment was destroyed in the first plasma storm and the shuttle's propulsion systems were damaged beyond repair. The shuttle still functions as an extra shelter though. We were pulled into the Delta Quadrant about 2 years ago and since you've been here 7, congratulations on your survival."

"Thanks!" Sabine chuckled, "But my foot didn't quite make it." She stretched her right leg out in front of her and rolled up her pant leg to show Kathryn the wooden block that had replaced her foot. "When I was nine I developed some sort of tumor in my foot, so I had to amputate it. My replicator had long since stopped working so I carved this block of wood. How long have you - " Sabine stopped mid-sentence and suddenly shouted, "Captain, get out! Now!"


End file.
